Pierzina as "Sky" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
First audition __NOEDITSECTION__ 15:33 <@TDIFan13> We'll redo the audition process with Sky now. 15:33 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 15:34 As you guys said in her bio, she will be more arrogant and I do plan on making her be more hotheaded (I.e. get bothered by nonsense easily) other then that she will be the same. 15:34 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 15:35 If there is a opportunity plot-wise, sure. But if not, then no. 15:35 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Sky. Your partner for this scene is Jo. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 15:35 Shawn04 has changed nick to Jo04 15:36 XAudaciousX has changed nick to Sky07 15:36 Yo! Full-blouse-in-the-summer girl! Your swimming technique sucks! 15:36 What? 15:36 You heard me, you won't get anywhere stroking like that. 15:37 Only an AMATEUR would make those mistakes. 15:37 I've actually performed before in a competition and got 1st place... AND I'm my school's prized athlete! 15:37 Where'd you go to school, a nursing home? 15:38 Um, no, I go to a all-girls school with all perfect grades. 15:39 Tell your perfect grades that they aren't gonna do you any favors when you come in LAST in this water challenges. 15:39 You need a mentor, someone who knows what they're doing. 15:39 Like me. 15:39 :) 15:39 You look like you are from a washed up city school infested with rats! But I'm not even gonna talk to someone who doesn't believe in uplifting their teammates. 15:40 You can go bother someone else with your insecurities. 15:40 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 15:40 <@TDIFan13> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted on June 30 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks for auditioning and enjoy your week! 15:40 okay, thanks! 15:42 Sky07 4933c2a7@gateway/web/freenode/ip.73.51.194.167 has left #nickel by TDIFan13 (Sky07) Second audition 15:49 XAudaciousX 4933c2a7@gateway/web/freenode/ip.73.51.194.167 has joined #address 15:49 <@Kgman04> Hi, XAudaciousX. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 15:50 Hello! I got a callback to audition for Sky. 15:50 <@Kgman04> Since you've already auditioned for Sky, we're going to jump straight into improvising a scene. You'll be playing Sky and your partner for this scene is DJ. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 15:50 DJ13 ae07a81b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.7.168.27 has joined #address 15:50 XAudaciousX has changed nick to Sky78 15:51 * DJ13 crouches behind the cabins in fetal position, crying. 15:51 DJ, are you okay? 15:51 Is something wrong? 15:51 Sky?! 15:51 Aw man! 15:51 * DJ13 gets up. 15:51 Sorry. 15:51 *startled* No it's fine... what's going on? 15:52 It's fine, we need to keep the team strong for the challenge. I'm always hear to help. 15:52 Nothing, you weren't supposed to see that, I... I just... 15:52 *here 15:52 * DJ13 starts wailing. 15:52 I JUST MISS MOMMA SO MUCH. 15:52 Oh... well, um, did you bring any pictures of her? 15:52 Not enough. 15:52 Only about 47. 15:53 *groans and grabs DJ calmly* C'mon DJ... get it together! I'm positive your mom would want you to keep your head in the game. 15:53 Whenever things got tough, Momma knew exactly what to do. 15:53 I just don't know how I'm supposed to be in the game without her here. 15:53 She's rooting for you, back home! You don't want to disappoint her! 15:54 She's here with you, just not physically. It'll be ok! :) Just keep pushing, I'm sure you can handle it. 15:54 * DJ13 wipes a tear from his eye. 15:54 Aw, thanks Sky. 15:54 I'm sorry you had to see me like that. 15:54 If Momma were here, she'd probably tell me I'm acting like a big marshmallow. 15:54 *hugs DJ* C'mon now! We've got this challenge in the bag. It's fine. If you ever need encouraging, I'll be there. :) 15:55 Well thanks. 15:55 I appreciate that. 15:55 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. 15:55 <@Kgman04> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted tomorrow, June 30, on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks so much for auditioning again and enjoy your week! 15:55 Okay, thank you! You too. 15:55 Sky78 4933c2a7@gateway/web/freenode/ip.73.51.194.167 has left #address [] Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Two-part auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions